Tex's Relationships
Tex seems to have a sadistic personality, enjoying harming others regardless of her feelings about them, or lack there of. Blue Team Despite her constant abuse of her 'team mates' she does seem somewhat protective of them, once stating "they're idiots, but they're my idiots" to Sister. Church Tex and Church share a love/hate relationship with each other. They were, or are, romantically involved with each other, Church at one point saying that he wanted to marry her, but she seems to fear commiting to him (or just doesn't care) as she reportedly would steal his money and sleep with other men. Despite this, Tex has demonstrated she still has feelings for Church, since she often defends him when his teammates lay the blame on him for the team's failures. She also claims that despite having cheated on him repeatedly, Church was still "the best lay she ever had". Earlier, in the non-canon trailer for Recreation, she comforts a clearly upset Church about his death. Tucker Tex often gets annoyed with Tucker's sexist and rude remarks, once putting Tucker in the head of an offensive formation against an unknown force because he made a sex joke and another time punching him because he compared her to his non-existent ex-wife. He also reveals she punches Caboose and himself's face in the middle of the night. Caboose In the short times they have together, Tex has used Caboose for target practice, struck a respecting fear in him, entered his mind to fight Omega, be his practice for talking to women, and be terrorized by her repeatedly Sister Tex and Sister's relationship seems to be akin to highschool girls, Tex once stating that she would talk about her behind her back if Sister ever tried to become more popular than Tex. Beyond that Tex mostly seems to be slightly jealous or possibly feels threatened by the presence of a second girl, attacking the Blues immediately after her return from Out of Mind because she viewed Sister as a replacement. Sheila Sheila and tex are some times seen talking to each other, but their relationship goes no further. Red Team Tex seems to lack any respect for the Reds. Even though her interaction with them is limited, it didn't stop her from kicking the living crap out of them in Revelation 10. Sarge There is very little interaction between Tex and Sarge. Grif When Tex was the Red Team's prisoner, Grif taunted her, saying "Not so tough now we unloaded your weapon now, are you?" Tex responded with, "Hey punk, I don't need a weapon to kill you" Grif dismissed this comeback, only to be scared to death by a small, fake lunge from the freelancer. During their fight in Revelation 10, Tex was especially cruel to Grif, often targeting his nuts for a much earlier insult (not the one mentioned above). She also seems prepared to tear off Grif's arm for $10. Simmons Simmons and Tex don't seem to interact as much but the during the rare occasions they do interact it seem they are able to engage in a decent conversation. Donut Tex dislikes Donut for "killing" her. During their second meeting, in which Tex recognized him as "the girl that killed me", Donut responded with an uh oh, but Tex didn't attack him. AIs O'Malley/Omega Omega was assigned as Tex's AI as part of Project Freelancer. He not only assisted in operating Tex's armor enhancement (cloaking) and battlefield tactics, but also increased her aggression. Despite once making a strong effort to keep the AI from being removed by Command, she does not seem to particarlly like having O'Malley in her head, thanking Church and seemingly happy just before her 'death' once realizing O'Malley had exited her. She later reclaimes O'Malley near the end of the 100th episode in an attempt to end the war, attacking most of the Blood Gultch crew in the process as he jumped from one to the other. Gary/Gamma There has been no real interaction between Gamma and Tex. Freelancers York Tex apparently knew York from training, and accidentally left him with only one eye under the influence of Omega. York seems to have forgiven Tex, but still held a grudge against her AI. Wyoming Tex may or may not have had a thing for Wyoming but it is stated in Out of Mind part 1 that Wyoming thought Tex was trying to "get close to him", but this was just his way of making fun of her for following him, Showing his knowledge of her being there all along. Washington Not much interaction between Washington and Tex has been shown, apart from the battle that tore apart Avalanche. They do seem to have encountered each other before. Maine/The Meta There has been little interaction between The Meta and Tex, apart from a battle that tore apart the battlefield of Avalanche. Other Doc There has been no real interaction between Tex and Doc. Andy It's clear that Tex and Andy did not get along, due to Tex's violence and Andy's foul mouth. Often, Andy would call Tex a man using some lewd joke, and Tex would retort by threatening Andy by activating him, making him explode and kill him. Category:Relationships